


You what?

by Peteyandmj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Birthday, F/M, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Surprises, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: MJ prepares a very special birthday
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Shuri, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You what?

Peter woke up exited, today was his 18 birthday. It was really hot but it was August.

He went to the kitchen where May was getting ready to head for work.

-Good morning honey- May said with a sweet smile- I'm going to work, don't get into to much trouble

-Aunt May aren't you...forgetting something?- Peter asked with a smile

-Oh right how dumb of me- May said kissing his forehead- You have pre-cooked food in the fridge for lunch, have a good day- she added leaving.

Peter frowned, it was really weird that May forgot it was his birthday, but she would remember at some point of the day. It was okay. Then his phone started ringing, and his smile appeared when MJ's photo came up in the screen, he picked up immediately.

-Hello?

-Hello babe- MJ said and he could almost hear her smile in the other side of the line...almost

-What's up?- Peter asked putting some cereal in a bowl 

-I was calling to see if you could come with me to buy this book I don't find anywhere- Mj asked- like seriously I looked everywhere online, so desperate times call for desperate measures.

-Today?- Peter asked 

-Well...yeah of course loser- MJ said- Why? You have something to do? 

-No no...I'll come with you- Peter said

-How about...4 pm?

-Sounds good- MJ said- Okay gotta go, love ya

-Love you too- Peter said and then MJ finished the call...That was weird, but it was okay she would wish him a happy birthday in person. His phone went off again- Hi?

-Hey man- Ned said in the other line- I can't go to watch Star Wars like we said, mom got called into work and I have to stay with my little sister.

-It's okay dude- Peter said

-I'll see you around- Ned said ending the call. Was everybody really forgetting his birthday?

-Peter incoming call from Tony Stark- Karen said 

-Good morning underoos- Tony said- I'm sorry if I catch you on a bad time but Morgan has been asking for you all morning and it's getting really annoying. You think you can come to the tower sometime in your busy morning?

-Yeah, I think I can make an opening for little sis- Peter said- I can be there in 10

-Perfect- Tony said- I suggest you bring your tiara. And Pepper is cooking lunch so you might like to do all of us a favor and get pizza.

-Okay but I have to leave after lunch because I promised MJ I would help her find some book.

-Whatever you say underoos- Tony said and ended the call. That was great, he was sure Morgan wouldn't forget about his birthday...he was wrong, he realized it after he took the fifth invisible cup of tea.

-Petey you want another one?- Morgan asked 

-I think I'm full, but thank you so much- Peter said leaving the empty cup in the table- Morg, can I ask you a question?

-Yes- Morgan answered putting Peter's tiara in the right place 

-Do you know what day it is?

-Of course silly- Morgan said- It's Monday 

-Yeah, your right- Peter said

-Are you okay Petey?- Morgan asked 

-Yes- Peter said shaking his head picking her up- Come on, let's go have lunch 

After having lunch with the Starks and receiving 0 birthday wishes from them, he met MJ in Time's square. She gave him a quick peck in the lips but still no birthday wishes for him.

-I was thinking of going to this place first- MJ answered showing him her phone- And then here and then here, and then here, and lastly here because if it's not in that place then I give up. 

-Whatever you say babe- Peter answered following her, here and here and here and here and lastly here because if it's not in this place she gives up.

-I can't believe it not in any store in New York- MJ said 

-What book is it anyway- Peter said

-The one that Mr.Thomson said it would be cool for us to read during summer?- MJ said

-Babe you should have said something earlier- Peter said- I have that book at home

-Oh great!!- MJ said- Then let's go I need it.

Peter laughed when MJ started to drag him to his apartment

-So you are telling me that we spent 4 hours looking for a book I had at home?- Peter asked when they entered his building 

-I don't read minds Parker, how am I supposed to know you have the fucking book?- MJ said while they entered the elevator 

-Come here- Peter said rolling his eyes and joining their lips in a sweet kiss, he didn't want to be mad at her for forgetting his 18th birthday, it happens it was okay.

-Eww PDA- MJ said when they broke the kiss with a smirk- Do it again?

Peter chuckled, and he pulled her into his lips again, this time until the elevator arrived to his floor.

-I love you- MJ said sincerely, and Peter felt a little bit better with the fact that everyone had forgot about his birthday. 

-I love you more- Peter answered getting out of the elevator and preparing his keys to open the door, MJ was grinning behind him- Why are you smiling like that?

-I don't know what you mean Parker- MJ said- Open the door

-Oooookay?- Peter said opening the doors and turning on the lights 

-SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!- Everyone in the room screamed, he was lucky MJ was holding him down or he would be up the ceiling, not that it mattered because everyone already knew, he was surprised that so many people fitted in his apartment- Happy Birthday!

-Guys!!!!- Peter said- You didn't forget!

-Of course not Spidey- Tony said- And it kind of bothers me you believed that we did, even if you betrayed me and changed MIT for Columbia.

Peter rolled his eyes 

-Get over it- Peter said -You are a little liar- he added picking Morgan up and tickling her 

-Petey!!!- Morgan said laughing- MJ said I could eat as many juicy pops as I like while we're here if I kept the secret.

-Oh so this was MJ's idea- Peter said leaving Morgan in the floor so she could ran wherever and turning around to lock her eyes with his girlfriend's

-Maybe it was- MJ said with an innocent smile and putting her arms around his neck- Happy birthday baby!

-Thank you- Peter said smiling and pecking her lips- This is great, but the whole We forgot about it thing was necessary?

-I like watching you suffer- MJ said pecking his lips again

-I'm going to forget you said that and let you kiss me again- Peter said and MJ rolled her eyes and kissed him again, this time a little bit longer. 

-Okay, let's stop sharing saliva so I can wish my best friend a happy birthday- Ned said pulling them apart- Happy birthday dude.

Peter and Ned made their handshake.

-Thanks dude- Peter answered, the afternoon went really great, Peter could say it was one of the best birthdays he's ever had.

-I'm glad you liked your surprise- MJ said while they were cleaning up

-I really did- Peter said 

-So...We have the apartment to ourselves- MJ said leaving the bag of trash she was filling 

-We do?- Peter asked 

-Turns out your aunt does really know hoe to take a hint- MJ said smirking and approaching him- And...I haven't been able to give you your present 

-Oh, so I have a present- Peter said sitting in the couch- I thought my party was the present?

-It was a third part of the present- MJ said holding an envelope- This is the second third

Peter took the envelope from her hands while she sat next to him, opening carefully to not rip anything. 

-This are airplane ticket- Peter said- To Paris?

MJ smiled at him 

-I know you were exited to go to Paris in our high school trip- MJ said- So, I talked to both of our family units, and I got us an all paid of 7 days to Paris.

-MJ this is...- Peter said looking at the tickets- Too much

-Shut up loser- MJ said- Just say thank you, and kiss your fucking awesome girlfriend 

Peter smiled up at her and kissed her lips.

-Thank you- Peter said

-But we'll have to wait till winter break- MJ said- Because I'm still a minor, and mom says not going to another continent alone with my boyfriend until I'm 18, and I turn 18 in October so we'll be busy in collage 

-Oh my god I'm dating a minor- Peter said

-Ha ha- MJ said rolling her eyes 

-That made two thirds

-What?- MJ asked 

\- You said that the party was a third part of my present, and Paris is the second third part...so where is my third third part?- Peter asked 

MJ smirked and sat on his lap.

-Why don't you try to find out- MJ said kissing him 

-I can't have sex with you, you're a minor- Peter said mockingly

-Peter Parker do not press my buttons- MJ said and he squeezed her hips sweetly- Next time I'm telling Tony about our sex life...or the lack of it if you keep that attitude

-Come on, I was joking you know that- Peter said unable to take the silly smile out of his face 

-I know- MJ said kissing him again- So this night was made for your own pleasure, but since you decided to be a dick about it and trick a minor into having sexual intercourse with you...- she added standing up and started walking to Peter's room- Now you'll have to beg for it

-How in the world did I trick you into having sex with me?

-I don't know you answer that question- she answered taking her shirt of and throwing it at him wile she entered his room

Peter smiled and shook his head

-You're going to be the death of me


End file.
